gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CaptainShadow11/Oh My...
On chat and saw this, I am very sad that you guys got so mean, I think something needs to be done. *5:33 Captain Crimson Tama... This is bull*** *5:33 Tama63 22:31, August 5, 2011 Tama63 (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Shade Link from (none) to Administrators, rollback and chatmoderator ‎ (fix) 22:31, August 5, 2011 Tama63 (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:John Breasly from (none) to Administrators, rollback and chatmoderator ‎ (fix) 22:27, August 5, 2011 Captain Crimson (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:John Breasly from chatmoderator, rollback and Administrators to (none) ‎ 22:27, August 5, 2011 Captain Crimson (Talk | contribs | block) changed group membership for User:Shade Link from chatmoderator, rollback and Administrators to (none) ‎ *5:33 Tama63 Look what you just did *5:33 Captain Crimson Yeah... Did it for a good f****ing reason. *5:33 CaptainShadow11 O.O *5:33 Captain Crimson YOu knwo why? *5:33 CaptainShadow11 O.O *5:33 CaptainShadow11 O.O *5:33 CaptainShadow11 Captain please.... clam down... *5:33 Captain Crimson Because what they were doign was BUL****! *5:33 Tama63 O_o *5:34 Captain Crimson THIS IS WHAT I KEPT BOTTLED THE F**** UP FOR MONTHS!! *5:34 Captain Crimson SHADE CAN S****MY D**** *5:34 CaptainShadow11 O_O *5:34 CaptainShadow11 o.O... *5:34 Captain Crimson I'M VIOLATIENG THE ASSEMBLY???? NEXT I'LL VIOLATE HIS MOTHER!!!!!!! *5:34 CaptainShadow11 Calm down please... *5:34 Captain Crimson PHew... THat helped. *5:35 CaptainShadow11 Please clam down. *5:35 Captain Crimson I WAS ONLY BUR ONLINE LAST NGITH!!! *5:35 CaptainShadow11 No... *5:35 Captain Crimson THAT'S WHY THIS IS GOING THE F**** ON!!! *5:35 CaptainShadow11 Jz Captain G, Cur. *5:35 CaptainShadow11 they were on. *5:35 Captain Crimson No. *5:35 CaptainShadow11 Yes... *5:35 Captain Crimson Not after the votw. *5:35 Captain Crimson vote * *Jack Pistol has joined the chat. *5:35 CaptainShadow11 So... *5:36 CaptainShadow11 What about after the vote? *5:36 CaptainShadow11 that didn't really matter... *5:36 CaptainShadow11 Lol. *Tama63 has left the chat. *John Breasly has joined the chat. *5:36 John Breasly Crimson you mofo, get out of here! *5:36 CaptainShadow11 :O *5:36 Captain Crimson FUCK! YOU DP******** MO**********ER! *Tama63 has joined the chat. *5:36 John Breasly I'm not in the mood for you on vacation! *5:36 CaptainShadow11 GUYS *5:36 John Breasly f**** you too cunt. *5:36 Captain Crimson IM GONNA VIOLATE YOUR MOM INSTEAD OF THE USERS ASSEMBLY FROM NOW ON! *5:36 CaptainShadow11 OMG *John Breasly has left the chat. *5:37 Captain Crimson Hmm... I chased him off. *5:37 CaptainShadow11 Jerry please... *5:37 Captain Crimson Well... He and Shade started it. *5:37 Jack Pistol wow... *5:37 Tama63 ummm *John Breasly has joined the chat. *5:37 CaptainShadow11 Tama go on private message please. *5:37 Captain Crimson THis is goign on because I was the only bur ono last ngith. *5:38 John Breasly No, I left cause mom walked into room. *5:38 John Breasly You had no right to ban me, idiot. *5:38 Captain Crimson yeah... i did *5:38 Captain Crimson it's called bureaucracy *5:38 John Breasly Get off this wiki, it's obvious we don't want you hear, noob. *5:38 John Breasly here* *5:38 CaptainShadow11 john Please *5:38 CaptainShadow11 Do not use that language *5:39 Jack Pistol wow this is hectic... *5:39 John Breasly Don't tell me what to do. *5:39 Captain Crimson OK SO... WHEN CUR GAVE ME POWERS BACK WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO D?!?!?!? *5:39 CaptainShadow11 I am trying to be nice... *5:39 John Breasly I already got Cury, your hours are numbered. *5:39 Jack Pistol i have the urge to swear at some ppl but i dont wanna be in trouble *5:39 Captain Crimson WAS I SUPPOSED TO SAY 'Hey, I don't want this power!' *5:39 Jack Pistol jerry whats ur problem dude? *5:39 Captain Crimson WAIT... I DO!!! *5:39 Captain Crimson NOW... IF YOUR JOHN... F****OFF!!! *5:40 CaptainShadow11 Captain C and John, knock... it... off... you are using bad language and being mean to eachother *5:40 John Breasly BAN ME FOR AGREEING WITH YOUR DEMOTED! *5:40 Jack Pistol u R ABUSING POWERS!!! *5:40 Captain Crimson I DONT GIVE A S****ANYMORE!!! *5:40 John Breasly Crimson, your so lucky I'm not on my comp, or there would be screens. *5:40 John Breasly Obviously, your gangster/drug dealer instinct has taken over. You need to be demoted. *5:41 John Breasly Now please, demote yourself and do us a favor. *5:41 Captain Crimson F**** YOU! *5:41 John Breasly You too. *5:41 Jack Pistol DUDE JERRY RELAX *5:41 Captain Crimson I'm not a drug dealer dude... That's cold....... *5:41 Captain Crimson I'm not in a gang either. *5:41 John Breasly You might as well be, since you celebrate 4/20. *5:42 CaptainShadow11 Everyone please relax. *5:42 John Breasly HAPPY POT-SMOKING DAY!!!!! :D *5:42 Captain Crimson THANK YOU! *5:42 CaptainShadow11 Guys... *5:42 Captain Crimson F****KOU! *5:42 Tama63 Umm *5:42 Captain Crimson Not you Shadow. *5:42 CaptainShadow11 Thats it. *5:42 CaptainShadow11 Oh *5:42 CaptainShadow11 Okay, *5:42 CaptainShadow11 .. *5:51 CaptainEzekiel whats going on?! *5:51 CaptainShadow11 Read my blog *5:52 CaptainEzekiel i did *5:52 Captain Crimson IM CUSSIGN ALL THE DI******** OUT! THATS WHAT THE F**** IS GOING ON! *5:52 CaptainShadow11 O.o 5:52 Captain Crimson dipshits = shade, john *5:52 CaptainEzekiel take this to john and shade *5:52 CaptainEzekiel what makes your anger go away? *5:53 CaptainShadow11 Please clam down *5:53 Jack Pistol and also = jerry *5:53 CaptainShadow11 JACK! *5:53 Jack Pistol dude just relax and stop overreacting *5:53 CaptainShadow11 Don't play along... *5:53 Captain Crimson IM NOT OVERFU********REACTING! *5:53 Jack Pistol this guy is getting out of hand *5:53 Captain Crimson IM PI****** AS F****! *5:53 Jack Pistol i cant take it *5:53 CaptainShadow11 Everyone STOP. *5:54 Jack Pistol well im not gonna break rules or anything *5:54 Captain Crimson SHADE MADE ME KEEP THIS BOTTLED UP FOR A LONG TIME! *5:54 Jack Pistol or at least try *5:54 CaptainShadow11 Okay Captain *5:54 CaptainShadow11 Just stop yelling and clam down *5:54 CaptainEzekiel a lot of fights going on today *5:54 Captain Crimson yeah *5:54 Captain Crimson because all the little shits are too imature and havent hit puberty yet *5:55 Jack Pistol jerry what has made u so angry? *5:55 Captain Crimson shade... link Category:Blog posts